


The Upshot of the Outcome

by CatrinaSL



Series: FYDL Cool for the Summer 2018 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, FYDL Cool for the Summer 2018, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Suggestive Themes, blisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Sharon and Darcy find a positive end in the unfortunate consequence of a romantic stroll on the boardwalk.





	The Upshot of the Outcome

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Typical Action Movie Love Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933701) by [CatrinaSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL). 



> [Cool for the Summer: A Darcyland Vacation Challenge!](http://fuckyeahdarcylewis.tumblr.com/post/175911846672/fckyeahdarcylewis-cool-for-the-summer-a)
> 
> Day 10: Blisters

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Sharon asked as Darcy emerged from the bathroom. "Dolphin tour? Horseback riding? A romantic stroll down the beach?"

Darcy sighed; her face was disappointed.

"What is it?"

"I don't think I'm going to be up for any kind of stroll, romantic or not," she admitted.

Sharon sat up. "Are you okay?"

Darcy turned and lifted up her foot so Sharon could see the outcome of the previous evening. "I knew those shoes were a bad idea last night."

"Oh no!" Sharon cried, tracing the edge of the huge blister on Darcy's foot. "You should have said something!"

"I know," Darcy replied. "But Steve and Bucky were so excited to go for a walk on the boardwalk..."

"I'm sure they wouldn't have minded walking alone," Sharon said, smoothing her hand over Darcy's calf. "We could have come back here..."

"Hindsight is 20/20," Darcy replied, as Sharon's hand inched higher.

"So the upshot is you feel like staying in today?"

Darcy smirked. "We're supposed to meet the newlyweds for lunch later."

Sharon tugged Darcy closer and tilted her head up for a kiss. "Sounds like we have plenty of time to ourselves, then."

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely follows [Typical Action Movie Love Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933701/chapters/32073537). Sharon and Darcy are technically “protecting” Steve and Bucky on their honeymoon at one of those all-inclusive couples resorts.
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/176843558368/the-upshot-of-the-outcome)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
